


I DO like you

by Newmoon_Writer



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newmoon_Writer/pseuds/Newmoon_Writer
Summary: After the war, Estrid is given a surprise visit by Aximili after so many years of being apart. Though he does bring an even bigger surprise with him too.





	I DO like you

_ <Aximili?> _

 

Estrid stopped moving, one hoof still posed for another step. She couldn’t believe her eyes at all. Standing before her, gazing at her with a nervous expression was none other than Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. She had not expected him to appear before her. Actually, she hadn’t expected anyone to appear before her at her own scoop. This was a strangely uncomfortable surprise. 

 

She did not leave Aximili on good terms. Actually, he even said he didn’t care for much which made this whole situation a lot more uncomfortable. He was the last andalite she would expect to visit her at her scoop. She had seen him often in reports though but she never spoken to him personally herself. Why would he want to speak to someone like her? After so many years too?   
  
She decided to take a few steps out of her home, setting down her personal reader to greet him properly.    
  
<Welcome Prince Aximili. This is a rather… Pleasant surprise.> She glances behind him with an eyestalk to make sure he hadn’t brought anyone else. But all she could see was a transport ship parked in the distance. So he did come alone which did not ease Estrid’s consciousness.   
  
Aximili dips his head in greeting to her, nervously thumbing a round object in his hands. <Yes I am sorry if I’m intruding on anything.> He carefully says, keeping all four of his eyes on her. <I wanted to visit you while I was back on the homeworld for rest.> He scuffs a hoof against the ground a few times looking as if he was ready to run away.    
  
<Oh no you’re not. I just got back from the college.> She replies quickly, feeling herself becoming quite hot under her fur. She really wasn’t prepared to meet him.   
  
<Is there a reason you’re visiting me?> She asks not exactly ready to hear his answer. She had no idea if he was here to berate her or to simply see how she was doing. She’d like to think that he was here to end things on good terms. 

 

<Ah well… Yes…> He offers her the orb he was holding, giving her a small eye smile as he does. She couldn’t help but feel her hearts leap at the sight of his smile. He really had changed since they’ve last spoke.    
  
He had grown into a rather handsome adult male with a rather nice deep thought-speak voice that made her quiver slightly in delight. His body no longer held the youthly litheness he had before but the strength and power of a male who had just reached the prime of his life. His face held no softness to it, shapely and strong like a statute you would see in public market areas.  His hooves weren’t large but they certainly did have a certain size to them. His steel blue fur had darkened slightly into a more adult color, which was more than lovely to her.   
  
To say the least, seeing him in person was far better than seeing him in a hologram report.   
  
She takes a few steps forward and carefully takes the orb from him, gazing into his light green eyes as she does. She could feel her back legs starting to become weak under his gaze. As strange as it was, Aximili had been the only one so far to invoke these feelings in her. No suitor her parents brought to her was able to make her feel like this.    
  
She quickly takes a step back, focusing her eyes on the orb instead. She felt so utterly embarrassed that she had stared at him for so long. She was sure that his parents had already set him up with a preferred female anyway. Why wouldn’t they want one of their most heroic sons to be married off so soon? There was no point in her looking after him in such a way.

 

<Thank you… But what is it?> She asks, turning the orb in her hands a few times, examining the object carefully as she does.    
  
<I’ll tell you on they way.> He says soothingly, as he slowly turns around. 

 

Estrid’s gaze snaps to him in surprise. <On the way to where?> She asks as she clutches the object in her hand tightly. Oh dear, what was he planning?   
  
<It’s a surprise that I believe you’ll like.> He was already trotting away, tail held high. Estrid couldn’t help but watch him for a few moments, enjoying the sight of his muscles rippling under his well groomed fur. But she snapped herself out of her thoughts, once again scolding herself for thinking of him like that.    
  
<A surprise?> She canters after him, feeling unfit beside the well groomed male. She might’ve grown into, what many of her suitors have called her, an attractive young female.    
  
Her legs were long which complimented her long tail. Her body was thin and lithe, normal for a female of her age. Her light blue fur had become an Earth sky-blue once she reached her full size. Her once bright green eyes dulled into a more sea green color too. But she found her face to be too angular and her eyes far too big. On top of that her hair felt wiry not soft like her mother's. Plus, she was small in size looking more like an adolescent female than an adult.    
  
She did not feel adequate beside Aximili.

 

<Yes… I have been planning it for quite awhile.> He replies as he slows once we both make it to the ship. She wasn’t sure if she was happy that he had been thinking of her or a bit uncomfortable that he was. Though she decided to throw away her inhibitions for now. She might as well see what he had planned for her. 

 

Aximili did not go to his ship though. Actually he trotted right past it, heading down the path that led to the cliffs that marked the edge of her home territory. She twitches an ear in surprise, slowing down as she gets close to him again. She wondered what he was planning to do on that side of her home. There wasn’t much grass or trees there thanks to the poor soil quality.    
  
<So why are you not living with your parents?> Aximili casually asks with an eyestalk turned on her. Estrid felt her hearts leap again at this question. What could she tell him without giving away that she had practically involve the government in moving away from them? She could only think of saying she felt uncomfortable around them but that wouldn’t be a good enough excuse.    
  
Female andalites normally lived with their birth parents up until they were married off to their betrothed. Then the female would move to the male’s home scoop to live out her life with him. It was incredibly uncommon for a female to move away from her parents, even more so to take a scoop of her own.    
  
But Estrid wasn’t really like other females from what she had come to realize. In fact, she fancied herself quite a bit different from the rest. Ah, she remembered that being a cliched in a human novel she once had the pleasure of reading. The girl who was different from them all? But she did wondered if she was the good different or the  _ bad _ different.   
  
<I simply did not wish to live with them any longer. They were overzealous with the suitors they chose for me and they could not leave me alone to my research. A few years of that tends to wear one’s patience down.> She replied in a softer thought speak voice, turning all four eyes in another direction. She didn’t feel like trying to read his expressions. She knew socially what she had done was unacceptable.   
  
<Suitor’ _ s’ _ ?> He sounded surprised by this. In turn, Estrid became surprised that he hadn’t tried to pry into her family matters any further. She was more or less expecting him to berate her or tell her that it wasn’t ‘safe’ for a female to live on her own. Maybe she thought of Aximili  _ too  _ poorly. Or perhaps she thought too poorly of herself.   
  
<Yes, five of them. I met the first one simply because I was naive at the time. But I learned quick and managed to avoid minimal contact with the rest. It would seem an aloof female is something males do not find enjoyable.> She felt herself both blushing and smirking at her self perceived victory. She knew she had practically ruined her chances of finding a male but that really didn’t matter. She didn’t feel like she could give her heart to anyone else. No one lit the fire inside of her like Ax-   
  
Estrid was quick to shake that thought away scolding herself furiously, telling herself that she needed to stop. She couldn’t do it again. She couldn’t leave him again telling her that he simply did not like her. For months those words haunted her, making her fall into a deep sadness that only doctors could cure. She knew she had messed up badly… But once again her thoughts lead to one question.    
  
_ Why was he here? _

 

<Ah, none of them caught your eye then?> He asks in a stiff tone of voice main eyes now focused on her’s. Estrid was snapped from her thoughts at his words and gives a quick nod of her eyestalks to confirm what he had said. Though she felt slightly uneased by his gaze.    
  
<What about you Prince Aximili? Has a female caught your eye?> She asks uncertainly, not really knowing she wanted the true answer to her question.    
  


Estrid was astounded to hear him snort in amusement at her. Almost as if her question… Was funny to him?    
  
What was so funny about that? 

Was it really that obvious?

 

<So you are married... > She did her best to hide my disappointment, but she was sure some of it slipped into her gaze. She did tell herself to put some emotional distance between her and him. She inwardly sighed at herself for her foolishness once more.    
  
<What! No!> Aximili practically yelled almost tripping when his stride was broken by his shock. She had to skitter to the side to avoid getting her legs kicked as he righted himself. He looked at her with widen stalk eyes as he stretches out his legs in a dead run before slowing down once he was sure he had his balance.    
  
She watched quietly in amused shock as he returns to his place beside her. She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at him as he stares at her with a sheepish smile. Despite this, she could feel her hearts pounding in her chest hard. The first time in a long time she was starting to feel  _ real  _ hope. She wasn’t poorly learned when it came to reading other andalite’s expressions. 

 

But yet something in the back of her mind threatened to dampen her happiness.   
  
<You are not good at taking surprises yourself Prince Aximili.> Estrid teases lightly as she flicks her tail in the air a few times. Though she was unsure as to why he would feel such things for her, she decided to take a chance. The worst that could happen? Him leaving her again?   
  
She wasn’t sure herself…   
  
<So I take it you have already spoken to my parents then?> She asks, hoping she was right on her feelings. She might as well be confident enough to hide the fact she was rather unsure herself. She hopefully looked up at him, eye smiling slightly as she does.    
  
Aximili shakes his head for a moment, a rather human gesture she might say, and then lowers her head. <I can’t believe that you figured it out so quickly. Your mother was correct, you would probably figure it out before we got there.>   
  
She could feel her chest tighten in response, almost as if the heart in her upper body was being grabbed tightly by a hand. She started to feel slightly weak in the knees but yet found herself being able to keep up with Aximili still.  The skin under her fur burned so hot she was worried she might catch on fire.    
  
<B-But why me?> Estrid manages to think to him as she slows down her gate to a quick trot. <Why me of all females?> She was amazed, shocked, and curious. She thought he had truly hated her. Why would someone that was suppose to hate her suddenly come to her scoop to propose? 

Nevermind it being the great war hero Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. She knew any self respecting female would fall to her knees before him and gladly accept his proposal before once could even move their tail blade. But that wasn’t me. I was a bit more cautious than that… Well most of the time.

 

Aximili slowed to a stop, staring at her with a small frown. Estrid slowed down before slowly walking back to him. The male scuffs his right front hoof on the ground, confusion in his brilliant green gaze.

 

<Why wouldn’t I choose you Estrid? You are a beautiful, intelligent female who was brave enough to not only fight but also go to a yeerk infested planet with just a crew of three. Not only that you’re a brilliant fighter! If I hadn’t tricked you in that battle you would’ve won!> Estrid felt herself flinch inwardly, her hearts burning with excitement. Did he truly think of her like that? But what happened over the years for him to start thinking of her in such a way?   
  
<I thought you… Didn’t like me very much.> She replied uncertainly, crushing the excitement building inside of her. It didn’t make any sense! <I could certainly see why after all I did try to release a deadly virus onto the yeerks and practically commit genocide in the process. I would’ve been no better than Alloran-Semitur-Corrass.>

 

<But you failed!> Aximili strongly replied back.

 

<That’s because you stopped me!> She stomps a hoof, clutching the object in her hands tightly with her weak ones. <I would’ve done it! We both know it. I would’ve released that virus if you hadn’t stopped me! You have every right not to like me.>   
  
<But you failed! Estrid, Arbat was more than likely just  _ using  _ you to make it. You were a child just the same as I. You… You were likely just being tricked by him.> Aximili takes a few steps forward and suddenly clasps his hands over her. Estrid jerked back in surprise at the contact. Why was he touching her like that? Was this… Some strange human gesture?

 

<Aximili why are you->

 

<Estrid, I wasn’t quite the most intelligible child back then either. I was… Disillusioned by my own kind. I thought when I met you… You would be different but yet…> His hands squeezed her’s, bright green eyes widening ever so slightly as he does. <I was the one to feel betrayed. I believed that you were just like the rest of them. Lying and creating lies. I was not just angry at you Estrid, I know that now.>   
  
<Aximili please…> I started again, but I was unable to find the words I wanted to tell him. Did he really feel like that? What happened during his time on Earth to make him look at his own kind like that? Estrid couldn’t help but feel pity for the young Prince. 

 

<Estrid, we both have done things neither of us would be proud of. Somethings I could never even begin to tell you about.> He seemed so serious to her that it scared her a bit. She found herself not even wanting to know what he did during the war lest his image be broken for her. She wanted to keep on believing he was the one who was right. Perhaps this was the illusion he wished to keep up too.

 

She looked down to his own hands, which were still tightly around hers. <Aximili… I’m sorry that happened to you but. Are you really sure you want me? I’m not exactly… The happiest andalite either.> Actually she was rather a ‘downer’ as she heard a human say to her once.   
  
<Estrid there’s a human saying that I’ve hear.> He shuffles his hooves before giving her a sheepish smile. <Misery loves company. Perhaps we are meant to be together > There was a humorous glint in his eyes once he finished. She couldn’t help but give a slight smile at this.    
  
<Maybe… It does.> She looked to him with a sadly amused smile before shuffling her own hooves before looking down at their hands again. <Anyway, if I turn you down my parents would have my tail. Being proposed to by Prince Aximili isn’t something that’ll happen all the time.>   
  
<I could if you keep turning me down.> He lets out a small laugh at this but Estrid looked to him with a slightly shocked expression.

 

<You’d really pursue me like that?> She ask in a very soft thought speak voice. She wondered if he was just saying that to calm her or to if it really was true. Uncertainty ate at her insides once again.

 

<From the ends of the universe and back.> He slowly reaches up a hand and places it on her cheek. A shiver of shock runs down her spine slowly and once again she feels heated under her fur. She really hoped that she didn’t feel hot to the touch either. 

 

Though it was a chaste kiss, it sent electricity through her body that caused her hearts to pound. She nervously rests her head against his hand, closing her eyes as her eyestalks turned into a gentle smile.    
  
<I believe I can not truly deny you now. I’ll just have to accept your proposal if I am to make sure you do not keep chasing me through my whole life.>   
  
They both stood there, silence stretching between them. Estrid was simply drinking in his presence and scent, allowing herself to fall into a happy stupor. She listens to Aximili shuffling forward before she felt warmth against her other cheek. She felt pressure on her shoulder too, which was oddly comforting.   
  
When she opened her eyes she noticed that he had rested his chin on her shoulder. Though not a normal andalite gesture, it did make her smile even brighter. She would’ve kissed him back if she didn’t have the orb still held in her hands.    
  
<Aximili?> She starts before suddenly being nudged in the neck by the larger male.    
  


<Shhh, be silent for a few moments longer.> He softly sighed into her head, allowing his hand to slip from her cheek down to her hip. She shuffles around for a moment, starting to feel slightly awkward now. This wasn’t something a normal andalite would do to another but she didn’t want to embarrass him either.

 

<Aximili… What is the orb for?> She asks quietly, hoping to snap him out of whatever he was doing. It seemed to work because Aximili jerked back with a surprised snort. He glances between her and the orb with an eye.    
  
<Oh right… The orb… May I?> She allowed him to gently take the orb from her hands. With a button press the top of the orb slowly opens to reveal a single tail ring resting at the bottom. She tips her head lightly to the side, realizing that it was embroidered with Earth gems but of what kind, she had no clue.    
  
Needless to say, she was still speechless.    
  
<It must’ve taken a long time to get this made.> She murmured reaching inside and taking out the ring. He flicks an ear in response to this but gives her a steady smile.    
  
<Yes it did but it was certainly worth it would seem.> He offers her the orb to her again and the two trade off. <Now allow me to see your tail.>   
  
Estrid give a small nod of her eyestalks in reply to this before lowering her tail slowly to him. Aximili clicked open the ring before slipping it around her tail. With a small snap, she found that the ring fitted her tail almost perfectly. Aximili let go of her tail to allow the female to inspect it. 

 

Tail clasps were an old tradition from a long time ago. The female’s tail clasp was given to her before her wedding while the male’s was given to him a few days later during the acceptance ceremony. It’s to mark that the female and male’s intention for marriage. They are removed once the pair have become bonded for life.   
  
Estrid looked over the sparkling blue gems before running her hand over the metal of the ring. She lifted it up to the sun's marveling at the metal that turned from dark grey to clear blue. <Intuprium? How did you manage to get this?> She looked to him with an impressed look. 

 

Inturprium was a rare metal that was found on one of their moons. It’s incredibly hard to come by and even harder to forge properly. Though who managed to get their hands on some do make nice little trinkets out of them. Tail clasps made out of Inturprium were rare too.   
  
He smiled even brighter before dipping his eyestalks to her. <I had a few favors saved up so I decided that it would be best used on something important.>

 

Estrid let's out an amused gust of air through her nose. <Now I'll have to figure out something better for your tail clasps Aximili.>

 

<I'm looking forward to what you'll think of then Estrid.> He replied with amusement as Estrid continued to examine her ring. Once she had finished she takes a few steps forward and reaches up towards his cheeks. Estrid slips a hand over his cheek, rubbing a thumb just under his eye. She could’ve sworn she noticed a shiver run through his body at her touch.    
  
Aximili quickly straightens himself and then places his hand onto her own cheek before resting his forehead against her’s.    
  
<I will be your branch and trunk, strong and supportive. Our minds will become as one and with that bond will come forth a new branch to our line. Estrid-Corill-Darrath, I Aximili-Isthill-Esgarrouth give you my life, my mind, and my hearts to you without any doubt.> Aximili’s main eyes fluttered closed as an excited tremor runs through his body. Estrid pressed her face closer, feeling his breath billowing with her’s.    
  
<I will be your flower and leaves, fleeting but giving as well. As our minds become one a new bond will form and from that will be born a fruit that I will nurture. Aximili-Isthill-Esgarrouth, I Estrid-Corill-Darrath, give you my body, my mind, and my hearts to you without any doubt.> Estrid whispers back, completing the first part of the acceptance ritual that had to be done when the couple was alone. Though normally it was done after the main acceptance ritual, but now was good as anytime.   
  
The two were standing silent now, drinking in each other’s presence. Aximili’s chest steadily rose and fell in time with Estrid’s. Already she could feel his mind connecting with her’s, though not as strongly as during the  _ lineri heleac  _ or mind bond.    
  
She was surprised to feel uneasiness mixed with nervousness coming from him. She was expecting him to be calm and sure but perhaps he felt the same as her? After all becoming bonded was a life changing event. But yet it didn’t make her any more nervous than she was now. Actually, it soothed her.

 

There was also a pulse of gentle love which made her hearts ache with happiness. She couldn’t help but press herself closer to him, feeling relief beyond anything she had felt before. It was like a weight had been lifted from her chest allowing her to breathe easily once more. She did not have a doubt what he truly felt for her.

 

_ ‘Yes I/you had forgiven me/you. _ ’ Both of their minds echoed together, connecting even further as each became aware of each other’s true feelings.

 

<Aximili?> Estrid, slowly pulls away feeling the connection break. She couldn’t help but feel a loss when it did. <Thank you… For forgiving me.> She murmurs, placing her other hand on his cheek. She rubs her thumbs under his eyes, giving him a gentle eyesmile. Aximili mimicked her, placing his hand on her other cheek as well.    
  
<Estrid, there was nothing to forgive. We were both foolish and young…> He sighs, standing over her. Estrid tips her head back to keep her main eyes on his.    
  
<Yes but… Those years of guilt weighed heavy on my mind and hearts. You have no idea how much you had taken off my mind. I might not be the perfect female but I certainly will try my best to be the perfect one for you.> Estrid promises firmly, lightly squeezing his cheeks as she does. Aximili’s gaze glittered happily before he presses his nose up against hers, a deep thought speak laugh escaping him.    
  
<Estrid, I have liked you then and I like you… No I  _ love  _ you now, Estrid. I will continue to love you for all of your faults.> He fiercely whispered in thought speak, his grip on her cheeks becoming tighter.   
  


If Estrid could cry, she was certain she would be doing it now. Though they hadn’t known each other for seasons, she did feel a connection to him as if they had. A bond that was forged quickly but also strongly. She hoped nothing will be able to break them apart now.

 

No… Nothing will ever break them apart. 

 

<Aximili… I love you too.> Estrid sighs happily back before falling silent once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a short one off that I thought of awhile ago. Pretty much I thought 'what if Ax actually decided to try to make up with Estrid?' and then it turned into this little tale. Not really good at writing romance but I do hope that it was at least plausible.
> 
> Still working on my other story too. Hopefully I'll have a chapter out within a few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
